Changement
by lola1356
Summary: Un poseur de bombes talentueux apparaît, Mac a disparu. Desi, Riley et Bozer sont envoyés en mission pour aider les démineurs. Se passe après la saison 3 et la mort de Charlie.
1. Chapter 1

**C'est ma première fanfiction, s'il-vous-plait soyez sympa, rating T et MacGyver ne m'appartient pas et c'est sans doute mieux.**

« Desi, Matty nous dit de venir, c'est _urgent_ dit Riley

\- _Urgent _? Parce que d'habitude ce n'est pas urgent ? répondit Desi ».

Pour toute réponse, Riley lui montra le message. « Oh ! C'est **_urgent_** ». Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Desi et celle-ci les conduisit à Phoenix, en conduisant à une vitesse « normale ». Mouais. Pour Riley, la conduite de Desi était plus dangereuse que celle de Jack et au moins Jack respectait les limites de vitesse quand les missions n'étaient pas « **_urg  
entes_** ». Elles étaient inquiètes. Toutes les missions étaient urgentes, mais quand Matty les appelait comme ça… C'était mauvais. Vraiment très mauvais. En entrant dans le bâtiment, elles virent Bozer, il avait cet air paniqué de « Oh mon Dieu on va tous mourir ! » qu'il avait à chaque que quelque chose allait mal se passer. Il avait eu cette tête à chaque fois que Mac s'était fait kidnapper ou qu'ils étaient bloqués, sans exfiltration.

Ils se précipitèrent et en entrant dans la salle de guerre, ils virent un homme. Il était grand et brun, il avait des yeux verts et une allure militaire. « Bien, vous êtes enfin arrivés.

\- Désolée Matty, on a fait aussi vite qu'on pouvait, s'excusa Bozer

\- La prochaine fois vous arriverez plus vite, rétorqua Matty avec mauvaise humeur »

Ouch. C'était grave si elle était comme ça. « Nates, voici mes agents : Davis, Nguyen et Bozer.

\- Enchanté. Appelez-moi Thomas ou Tom. Je fais partie de l'unité des démineurs. Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je suis là, je vais vous expliquer, expliqua-t-il en se rapprochant de l'écran. Il y a environ six mois, le nombre d'engins explosifs et d'attentats à la bombe à commencer à exploser, si je puis dire il sourit à son jeu de mots, c'est grave, mais ce n'est pas inhabituel, on a souvent des périodes comme ça. Mais il y a trois mois, ces bombes ont évoluées il afficha des photos à l'écran, elles sont devenues très complexes et difficiles à désamorcer, et maintenant c'est impossible de les désamorcer.

\- Impossible ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Je croyais que toutes les bombes pouvaient être désamorcée ? questionna Bozer

\- En principe, oui. Mais celles-ci ne le sont pas. Ou alors, il faudrait être un génie. Le créateur fabrique les bombes à partir d'absolument n'importe quoi, j'ai même l'impression que parfois il n'avait pas prévu de fabriquer une bombe.

\- D'accord. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demanda Desi, notre équipe n'a aucune compét-

\- Je sais, la coupa-t-il, on nous a dit que le meilleur démineur travaille ici, une personne qui pouvait désamorcer n'importe quoi avec n'importe quoi et je venais vous demander son aide.

\- Oh. Il travaillait ici. Je…Il…On a plus de nouvelles de lui. Enfin, si, on a reçu une lettre de lui et…une vidéo, dit Bozer avec hésitation.

\- Une vidéo ?

\- Ouais, euh…, enfin, des, euh…, des terroristes ont publiés une vidéo dans laquelle ils parlent de Mac…, ils l'ont montré, son corps… il avait l'air mort… ou presque mort…

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne savais pas, vraiment, je suis désolé s'excusa Nates, je pense que, euh, je vais y aller. Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour m'aider et…

\- L'affaire est grave, des bâtiments sont détruits et des gens meurent depuis six mois nous allons vous aider du mieux que nous pouvons, dit Matty

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais, nous allons vous aider, ordonna Matty. »

Thomas ne discuta pas, il en avait visiblement très envie, mais on ne discute pas un ordre de Matty. Elle dit à ses agents d'aller préparer leurs affaires et Nates leur demanda de le rejoindre au centre de déminage à 15 heure.


	2. Chapter 2

Ils attendaient depuis quelques minutes sur le parking lorsque Nates arriva, ils sortirent sur le parking.

« Salut Nates !

\- Salut Bozer, alors comment allez-vous nous aider ?

\- J'ai créé un algorithme afin de déterminer quels caractéristiques, les immeubles qui ont été visé, ont en commun et je vais essayer de déterminer qui était sur les lieux à chaque fois, expliqua Riley

\- Vous pouvez faire ça ? Tom la regarda avec de grands yeux. Si vous pouvez, c'est vraiment incroyable et ça va peut-être nous permettre de progresser, enfin. »

Les trois agents étaient intrigués : « Enfin ? Tu peux nous parler un peu plus de ce poseur de bombes. Pourquoi ai-je la mauvaise impression que vous ne savez presque rien sur lui ? demanda Desi.

\- Parce qu'on ne sait presque rien sur lui, à part ses compétences. On sait qu'il s'amuse à fabriquer des bombes visibles mais très peu dangereuse, je pense qu'il fait ça pour nous regarder courir, mais il fabrique aussi des bombes vraiment très puissantes que personne ne voit avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, leur expliqua Tom

\- Et vous êtes sûrs qu'il travaille seul ? demanda Riley

\- Certains, ses bombes sont uniques, répondit Tom. Une fois, il a fait en sorte que la bombe soit entièrement détruite. Si la bombe n'avait pas tué une centaine de personnes, je serais impressionné. Il est brillant, cruel, invisible… On n'a jamais trouvé aucune trace de lui, pas d'ADN, pas d'images, pas de témoins rien. Je pense que s'il le voulait, il pourrait se faire un paquet de fric.

\- Il pourrait ? remarqua Bozer

\- Ouais, pourrait. On a regardé tout le monde, personne n'a sorti des sommes suffisantes pour payer ce genre de job. Il fait ça pour lui-même.

\- Mais, _Pourquoi _?

\- On ne sait pas… Comme je déteste ces quatre mots, gémit Tom

\- T'inquiètes, on va le trouver ton poseur de bombes. Vous ne lui avez pas donné de surnom ? demanda innocemment Bozer

\- Non.

\- Noooooooonnnnn, gémit Riley. Bozer je t'en supplie, pas _ça_.

\- Quoi ? C'est juste un surnom. Pourquoi pas l'homme Invisible ou… je sais ! Le Fou ? Ou la Surprise ! proposa Bozer

\- La Surprise ? demanda Tom

\- Oui, on est surpris par sa bombe et ensuite, on meurt ! répondit Bozer tout en mimant sa mort

\- Euh…Mouais. »

Riley sortit son téléphone, puis son ordinateur sur lequel elle se mit à taper frénétiquement. Elle se dirigea vers le bâtiment en leur criant qu'elle avait quelque chose et ils la suivèrent.


	3. Chapter 3

Ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment et Riley les fit rentrer dans une salle de réunion, elle tapait sur son clavier.

« Alors Riley, tu nous expliques ?

\- Bon, comme je vous l'ai dit, mon algorithme cherche tous les liens qui pourraient exister entre les lieux des attentats et cherche toutes les personnes qui étaient sur les lieux lors des attentats. Pour ça, il fait une recherche sur les bâtiments dans toutes les bases de données et regardent toutes les images de vidéosurveillance, les photos des lieux à l'heure de l'attentat, et cætera. Quand il trouve quelque chose qui peut avoir un lien, je reçois une alerte, expliqua Riley

\- D'accord, et qu'est-ce qu'a trouvé ton algorithme ? questionna Tom

\- Il a analysé des centaines de photos et il a comparé ce qu'il trouvait dessus, les gens ou les voitures. Cette voiture arrive toujours 20 minutes avant l'explosion et disparaît le lendemain, dit Riley.

\- Tu as pu la suivre ? Tu sais à qui elle appartient ? Tu es géniale Riley ! cria Bozer

\- Oui et non, répondit mystérieusement Riley, je sais où est la voiture mais je n'ai pu obtenir aucune information sur le propriétaire de la maison ou de la voiture. Rien. Même pas le magasin dans lequel la voiture a été achetée.

\- Je ne comprends pas, c'est grave ? demanda Tom

\- Oui. Enfin non… mais oui. Peut-être. Je fouille dans toutes les bases de données auxquelles j'ai accès, c'est-à-dire toutes les bases que je connais. Et je ne trouve _rien_. Pas de nom, pas de photo, pas de papiers, rien. Ce n'est pas grave, plus…inquiétant. Ça veut dire que celui qui possède la maison sait comment masquer parfaitement ses traces, déclara Riley. »

A ces mots, ils se regardèrent. Ils savaient tous ce que cela voulait dire. Quelqu'un qui savait se cacher des organisations de manière aussi talentueuse était obligatoirement un agent ou un ancien agent. Ils allaient devoir traquer quelqu'un qui était comme eux, qui avait fait leur job et sauvé des vies. Une personne qui était au courant de leurs procédures et qui avait décidé de trahir son pays. Il aurait pu parler des secrets du pays, des autres agents et des procédures en vigueur. C'était…déprimant.


	4. Chapter 4

« On y va, ordonna Desi »

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la maison. Pendant le trajet, ils préparèrent leur plan, Riley et Bozer allait parler au propriétaire et tenter de déterminer s'il était le poseur de bombes. Si oui, Desi se tenait prête à intervenir avec Thomas, sinon, ils s'excuseraient et partiraient.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de la maison et Bozer, suivit de Riley, alla sonner. Une voix leur cria : « C'est ouvert, je suis au garage venez ! ». Intrigués, les deux agents firent ce qu'on leur avait dit. Ils descendirent les escaliers et entendirent une série de jurons qui feraient pâlir Jack. Ils se sourirent et, amusés, entrèrent dans la pièce. Un homme, dont on ne voyait que les jambes, était allongés sous une voiture. L'homme leur dit, d'une voix déformée par le métal : « Pardon, j'ai fini dans quelques secondes, si l'un d'entre vous pouvaient me passer la clé sur la table, je dois juste desserrer ce… » La suite ne fut pas compréhensible, mais n'était visiblement pas très gentil pour ce « truc à desserrer ». Bozer lui tendit la clé, et, comme promis, l'homme sortit quelques secondes plus tard. La mâchoire des deux agents se décrocha. Il était plus musclé et avait maigri. Mais une étincelle brillait toujours dans ces yeux et ces cheveux était toujours aussi désordonnés.

« Salut les gars, dit-il simplement

\- Mais…, je…, _Mac_ ? demanda Riley, bouche bée

\- Salut Riley, répondit Mac, visiblement très amusé

\- Tu étais mort ! Je suis allée à tes obsèques, hurla Riley

\- Oh, s'étonna Mac. Visiblement non.

\- Comment as-tu pu, gronda Riley ? Ça fait _huit mois_, pourquoi tu ne nous a pas appelé ? J'ai pleuré pour toi !

\- Mais…

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Bozer, remit de son choc

\- Pourquoi quoi ? interrogea Mac, surpris par la question

\- Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? Pour avoir fait semblant d'être mort, nous avoir fait pleurer ou alors qu'on ait tout découvert ? s'exclama Bozer avec colère. Tu n'aurais pas pu nous téléphoner ? Cinq minutes ?

\- Je n'ai pas fait semblant d'être mort ! Je vous ai envoyé pour vous expliquer que j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi pensez vous que je suis mort ? expliqua Mac

\- Un message ? Peu importe, Mac, un groupe terroriste nous a envoyé une vidéo dans laquelle on voyait ton corps, fit Bozer

\- Une vidéo ? Je peux la voir ? se renseigna Mac »

Riley sortit son ordinateur et lui montra la vidéo. A la fin, ils se tournèrent vers Mac qui était au sol, secoué de spasmes. Après plusieurs secondes, ils se rendirent compte qu'il riait. Il riait ! Après avoir vu une vidéo dans laquelle on le montrait mort ! Bozer se racla la gorge : « Mac ? peut-on savoir ce qui t'amuses autant ?

\- Jack a vu ça ? demanda-t-il s'étant un peu calmé

\- Oui, mais il ne croit pas que tu sois mort, affirma Riley »

Sa réponse replongea Mac dans une crise de fou rire. Riley lâcha, semblable à Matty : « Mac, explication, maintenant !

\- C'est vieux, c'est très vieux comme vidéo, expliqua Mac, toujours hoquetant de rire, c'est une vidéo que mon unité avait tourné.

\- Un vidéo ?

\- Oui. J'étais à l'infirmerie car j'avais blessé par l'explosion d'une bombe et bourré de calmant. C'était une blague, ils avaient fait ça pour me faire croire que..., il fut coupé par un éclat de rire, que j'étais amnésique.

\- -Une blague ? C'était juste une _blague_ ?

\- Ouais…Écoutez, je suis désolé que vous vous soyez inquiété, mais j'avais envoyé un message et…

\- T'inquiète Mac, ce n'était pas ta faute, mais tu aurais pu nous appeler, même si tu avais démissionné, dit calmement Riley

\- Riley, si je t'avais appelé, tu aurais tracé mon appel et vous m'auriez trouvé, je ne voulais pas ça, raconta Mac

\- Mais, et Jack ?

\- Jack ? Qu'est-ce que Jack… Mac pâlit puis gémit quand il comprit, il va me tuer…

\- Mais non, certainement pas. Il a quitté son boulot pour te chercher et a presque frappé Matty car elle ne voulait pas te chercher. Mais non, il ne va pas te tuer, ironisa Riley

\- Il va te torturer, puis te tuer, souffla Bozer

\- Je sais, grogna Mac. »


	5. Chapter 5

Ils allèrent dans le salon et Bozer appela Desi et Tom. Après une éternité de discussion, un appel à Jack (avec beaucoup de cris ) et un à Matty, Mac leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient ici :

« - Bon, je suppose que vous avez entendu parler de la série d'attentats ? Je fais partie des démineurs qui travaillent sur le cas, on n'avançait pas alors j'ai été demandé de l'aide à Phoenix, j'avais entendu parler de vous, mais j'ai appris que vous étiez mort, et Matty m'a « proposé » l'aide de Phoenix, expliqua Tom. Riley a fait son truc et elle a trouvé un seul lien entre tous les attentats. Et nous voilà.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que vous faîtes ici, demanda Mac

\- Ta voiture était le seul point commun entre tous les attentats, dit Bozer

\- Ma voiture ? Vous vous êtes trompé, ce n'est pas la mienne.

\- Alors c'est celle de qui ? Oh, tu vis avec quelqu'un ? s'écria Riley

\- Quelqu'un ? Mac tu sors avec quelqu'un ? C'est génial ! ajouta Bozer

\- Peu importe, si ce n'est pas ta voiture est-ce que tu sais à qui elle appartient ? les coupa Desi

\- Oui, mais il faut que je lui passe un coup de fil. »

Mac sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro. Il porta le téléphone à son oreille et dit : « Salut Ga, ça va ?

\- ….

\- Ouais super, super. Dis au sujet de ta voit- »

Mac grimaça et éloigna le téléphone de son oreille, et ils entendirent des cris, plutôt des hurlements, venant du téléphone. Mac se risqua à mettre le téléphone près de son oreille :

« Calme-toi mec, ta voiture n'a rien c'est bon,

\- ….

\- Mais non, t'inquiètes. Des policiers sont là au sujet des attentats, dit-il en leur jetant un coup d'œil

\- …

\- Quoi ? Il est hors de question que je leur dise ça !

\- …..

\- Tu changes de sujet. Oui je les ai finies, je te les apporte à 20 heures.

\- …

\- Oui, bien sûr. Tu oses douter de mes compétences ? La prochaine fois, tu feras ça tout seul !

\- ….

\- Oh arrête ! Oui, oui, ciao ! »

Il raccrocha et se rapprocha d'eux en s'excusant. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a hurlé quand tu as mentionné la voiture ? Demanda Riley par curiosité

\- Ah, ça, Mac rougit et se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. Quand on s'est rencontré, Ga m'a prêté sa voiture. Je l'ai démontée, puis remontée et elle a, on va dire, explosée…

\- Tu as fait_ exploser _sa voiture_ ?_

\- Son ancienne voiture. Et ce n'était pas ma faute, corrigea Mac alors que Riley et Bozer était déjà morts de rire

\- De quoi parliez-vous ? demanda Tom

\- J'avais un truc à finir pour lui, fit simplement Mac

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh, rien de très important, dit Mac. Quelques sculptures c'est tout

\- Tu sculptes ? Je veux voir ça ! lança Riley

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, marmonna Mac

\- Allez Mac ! Montre-nous !

\- Je ne peux pas vous montrer mes sculptures, répéta Mac

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Elles ne sont pas à moi, murmura Mac

\- Ah bon ?

\- Non, avant même d'être réalisée, elles appartiennent à Ga, expliqua Mac

\- Mais je suis sûre que cela ne le dérangera pas si tu nous montre, s'il-te-plait Mac ! supplia presque Riley

\- Hmmm

\- Demande-lui, proposa Bozer

\- Oh ce n'est pas la peine, je sais déjà ce qu'il va répondre, soupira Mac. Enfin, il y a deux possibilités

\- Lesquelles ? voulut savoir Riley

\- Numéro 1 : Comment as-tu osé amener des agents du gouvernement américain chez moi ? Tu m'as trahi Mac et c'est impardonnable ! Au revoir ! déclama théâtralement Mac. Numéro 2 : il sera tellement mort de rire qu'il ne pourra pas parler »

Les quatre agents le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Ces réactions étaient… particulières. La poche de Mac vibra, il lut le message, sourit et répondit : « Vous allez bientôt le rencontrer, il arrive bientôt ».


	6. Chapter 6

Ga arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il était petit, brun et avait les yeux noirs. Ga n'était pas particulièrement beau mais il était très souriant. Il leur dit « Salut, vous devez être Bozer, Riley et Desi. Mac m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer ». Quoi ? Mac connaissait ce mec depuis 6 mois et il lui avait déjà raconté sa vie ? Bozer avait mis des années avant de découvrir la vie secrète de Mac. C'était étrange : « Nous aussi sommes ravis de vous rencontrer, je vous présente Thomas. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés avec Mac ? demanda Desi

\- Ce n'est pas important, s'exclama vivement Mac et il plongea dans une contemplation profonde de ses chaussures

\- Oh si ça l'est, je suis sûr que tes amis seront ravis de connaître cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ? dit Ga

\- Evidemment, affirma Bozer, je suis sûr que cette histoire sera très intéressante.

\- Bon, i peu près 6 mois, je vois Mac courir, poursuivi par une bande de motards énervé. Sans hésitation, je m'arrête à côté de lui et le fait monter dans ma voiture. Je lui demande ce qu'il a fait et il me répond qu'il réparait leurs motos. Cet inconscient, on ne _touche pas _les motos des autres. Alors il me dit qu'il pourrait améliorer mon moteur et que mon radiateur n'est pas en très bon état. Je lui ai expliqué clairement, disons, quelques principes de base pour _rester en vie_. On s'est revu pendant quelques semaines et comme il était en galère je l'ai invité à vivre chez moi. Depuis, on est devenus amis, même si certaines pièces de la maison lui sont désormais interdites.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Excellente question Bozer, répondit Ga, il est hors de question que je laisse ce danger public s'approcher de ma voiture. Et la cuisine…Disons juste que je ne laisserais plus Mac s'approcher de mon frigo ou de mon micro-ondes. Et que je ne mangerai plus jamais un plat fait par lui.

\- Tu exagères, ce poulet n'était pas si terrible, il était juste un peu trop cuit, se défendit Mac

\- Un peu trop cuit ? Ce poulet était presque liquide quand tu l'as servi. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Puis Ga et Mac s'excusèrent et allèrent discuter à côté. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard ils revinrent. Ga dit : « Tu es sûr de ta décision ? Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne le dis pas.

\- Non, j'ai fait mon choix, répondit Mac. Les amis, Nates, je vais vous montrer ce que vous vouliez voir, mes sculptures.

\- Mac je sais que tu me l'as déjà dit mais est-ce que tu es sûr de ton chois ? Ca va tout changer pour toi.

\- T'inquiètes pas. Allez, je vous conduis, au regard que lui lança Ga, il se corrigea, enfin Ga vous conduis là-bas. Je suppose que je n'ai toujours pas le droit de monter dans ta voiture ?

\- Certainement pas ! Suis-nous à moto. »


	7. Chapter 7

**Point de vue de Bozer :**

Dans la voiture, on était tous silencieux. Cela me semblait bizarre. Ga avait dit que ça changerait tout pour lui, mais, nous montrer ses sculptures ne pouvaient pas changer sa vie, n'est-ce pas ? Mac arriva un peu après nous. Il nous demanda d'entrer, nous dit qu'il avait un dernier truc à faire. On sentait tous qu'il y avait un truc bizarre. Nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment. On avançait avec hésitation dans l'entrepôt. Mac murmurait : « Je suis désolé, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, je suis désolé ». Je regardais Riley avec inquiétude. Mac ne s'excuse pas, il reconnaît du bout des lèvres qu'on avait raison mais c'est tout. « Mac ? Explique-nous s'il-te-plaît, on peut sans doute t'aider.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen, je dois le faire.

\- Mais tu dois faire quoi ? je dis mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il m'entende, il commence à marcher

\- Vous m'avez trouvé, j'avais fui et vous m'avez trouvé. Je ne peux pas mentir à Jack, il devinera tout. Je suis désolé, je dois le faire, je suis désolé.

\- D'accord Mac, d'accord. Calme-toi et explique-nous, dit Desi. »

On savait tous ce qu'y pouvait arriver si Mac paniquait : il détruirait la ville et s'en voudrait pour le reste de sa vie. Ses mots eurent sur Mac un effet instantané, il s'écria :

« Me calmer ? Je te rappellerais ça le jour où tu devras tuer quatre personnes ! Je sais bien que vous n'avez rien fait, qu'on n'a rien fait ! Mais vous ne pouvez pas rester en vie après ce que vous avez fait ! Vous ne pouvez pas, Jack viendra et comprendra et je ne peux pas mentir à Jack ! ».

Son discours était incohérent et il faisait les cent pas. Attends, on devait mourir ? Mac allait nous tuer ? Desi voulut sortir son arme quand Mac lui dit :

\- Ça ne sert à rien, tu ne peux pas tirer sur une bombe.

\- Une bombe ?! Tu vas nous faire exploser ?

\- Mais je ne peux pas ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! Vous… Ils… Je… Je dois vous tuer

Mac se calme, respire et explique :

\- Quand j'ai appris qu'un homme était mort, j'ai compris. Le gouvernement est tout aussi mauvais que les « criminels » que l'on poursuit mais il n'a pas les mêmes objectifs. Combien de personnes as-tu tuée avec ton arme Desi ? C'est la même chose ! Certains pourraient dire que j'ai changé de côté, je dis que je me suis éloigné de la ligne. Oui, je suis un « méchant » et un poseur de bombes. Que voulez-vous ? J'ai évolué

\- Évolué ? Mac tu n'as pas évolué tu as **_tué_**, tu as tué des centaines de personnes et détruit des dizaines de bâtiments ! Désamorce la bombe et on discutera

Mac ricane et nous fait un sourire narquois :

\- Oh, les pauvres ! Mais vous êtes avec un démineur, je suis certain qu'il pourra vous sauver ! Ah moins que…. Ah oui c'est vrai ! Mes bombes ne peuvent pas être désamorcées par des amateurs. Je suis désolé, je ne pourrais pas assister à votre enterrement, je serai « terrassé par la douleur ».

Il rit et sort de l'entrepôt. On se regarde. Mac…Qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé ? On aurait dû être là pour lui.


End file.
